The Battle For Everything:Desolation (DEAD)
by TheNewIdea
Summary: This is story is going backwards. Read I Will Go Until The End first, or not, I don't care. Here's the story:Scooby-Doo is just a normal dog. Because normal dogs are members of an elite organization dedicated to fighting terrorists, yeah that's a normal dog. Strong Language throughout. I label this Dead.
1. Chapter 1

The Battle for Everything: Desolation

Chapter One

The world was dark. All that remained was the still silence of the night. Nothing could be heard, not even the cries of the damned. The street, that earlier in the day was full of life and promise, was now shrouded in fear and desolation.

Scooby-Doo walked the streets of the small town that was his home, Crystal Cove. He didn't notice or rather, didn't care that it was quiet. In fact he preferred it. The dog would've done anything just to be alone for five minutes of any given day, for the others, Mystery Incorporated, had begun to smother his life. Scooby-Doo looked down at his paws, his noticed that they were bleeding, from what he couldn't be sure, he assumed that he had stepped on a piece of glass, upon closer examination, Scooby saw that indeed this was the case.

"How did I miss that?" he thought to himself as he pulled out the small shard that had worked his way into his right forepaw, "stings like a motherfucker too." Scooby looked around, a slight fog had blanketed the area, but even so he didn't care, all he cared about was one thing-getting home.

Walking down the street once more, he saw a lone street lamp emitting a ghostly white light on the pavement. Stepping inside light, Scooby stood there for several minutes and just began taking deep breaths. "Let go" he said aloud to no one in particular for he was alone, "breathe..." A ruffling sound could be heard in the bushes, putting Scooby slowly on the defensive, he continued to breathe. "In...out" the ruffling increased to a quick shuffle, Scooby looked in his peripheral and saw that the noise was coming from the bush that was directly behind the street light. Scooby produced a soft growl, "Alright" he exclaimed as he turned towards the bush, "who's there?"

The ruffling continued once more, revealing the figure that was making it. It was a rabbit. Standing up on its hind legs, the rabbit stared at Scooby-Doo and began making quick chattering sounds, to which Scooby replied with a series of low barks. The rabbit then nodded, straightened himself out and then spoke, "There's something that requires your immediate attention." Scooby laughed to himself, for everything required his attention these days, "What is it this time Jarvis?" he said jokingly, "Your people want me to kill someone? Pose as a guard dog for the enemy, break into a government facility and steal some random top secret plan?" Jarvis rolled his eyes, annoyed by Scooby's sarcasm, "This is serious sir! Malcolm Henderson has returned."

That was name that Scooby thought he would never hear again. Malcolm Henderson was the faceless leader of the Iran based terrorist organization-Red Hand. Unidentifiable, he could never be traced, never be tracked down. The only evidence of his existence was the Red Hand's work, most of which is often disguised to look like a military operation instead of a terroristic one. 95% of Red Hand operations are identified as American military campaigns, because the victims are always dressed up in insurgent uniforms, littered with weapons and dumped in compounds, when in reality they were average working class citizens.

The very mentioning of Malcolm's name sent a shiver up Scooby's spine, made his eyebrows furrow and his teeth barred ready to attack. "What do you want me to do?" Scooby asked, trying to calm himself down and obviously failing. Jarvis pulled out a brown fedora and put it on Scooby's head, "Simple" Jarvis exclaimed, "Re instate yourself with the organization." Scooby shook his head, "No" the dog said, "I will gladly help you and your people. But I will never go back to that place. Not after what happened." Jarvis sighed, he had hoped that this was going to be easy, that he wouldn't have to send in the enforcer of the situation if things ended badly, but sadly this was not the case. Jarvis whistled and waited patiently by the street lamp.

A second figure appeared from the bushes. This one was taller than Jarvis by a few feet, it was a platypus. The platypus stood, put on his fedora and spoke," I believe you don't have a choice in the matter." Scooby growled audibly, he was not about to sell his soul away, not again. "Perry the Platypus" Scooby exclaimed with a subtle hint of sarcasm, "Never thought I'd see your ugly face again shithead, how's your family that you never see?" Perry rolled his eyes, "Listen Doo, there's not much time." Scooby laughed, "Yeah, I know. But personally I don't care." Perry sighed, he was afraid that the dog was going to be stubborn, "Malcolm has to be stopped." Scooby huffed, "If he's so damn important then why don't you do it? You're the golden boy after all. Oh wait, I forgot that pussy Monogram wouldn't want his favorite to die would he? Because that would be unthinkable! So you send me." Perry gave a knowing smile, "You know that's not true" the platypus stated, "I'm no different than anyone else." Scooby laughed, this time more heartedly, "That's rich! Really, it is. You got any more jokes you annoying, pasty blue, motherfucker? Cause I got all night. You know, you're just as much of a prick as you were two years ago?" Perry ignored Scooby's comment and simply pulled out a file, "Here's the information. You'll be debriefed at 0800 tomorrow."

Scooby took the file from the platypus and spoke again, "If you think that this changes anything..." Jarvis cut him off, "We know Mr. Doo. You made that perfectly clear the last time. Just get this job done." Scooby laughed, "Why choose me? Of all the people you could've choose from, why me?" Perry smiled, "Because you're the only one who can see it through." Jarvis nodded, "We have faith in you Ghost." Scooby cut him off, "I'm not Ghost. Not anymore. Just fucking Scooby-Doo. How many times do I have to keep telling you people? I'm done with your stupid organization. If I do this, I'm doing it on my own terms." Perry and Jarvis nodded, "No Mystery Inc" Perry stated, "It's too dangerous for them to get involved." Scooby rolled his eyes, for that was now Perry was just stating the obvious.

Jarvis and Perry then disappeared into the bushes, Scooby had a feeling that he would run into them again, possibly Monogram. He knew that like it or not, he was back in the OWCA. "This is going to be fucking hell" Scooby thought to himself, "Hey" he continued to himself, "look at it this way Scooby. You get to see the world again. That's a plus right? If you consider pluses consisting of getting shot at, stabbing, thrown off buildings, saving innocent civilians that don't really care afterwards and completely destroying your chance of ever finding happiness a plus, which you don't."

Scowling to himself that he had been sucked in so easily, Scooby made his way to Shaggy's house. Entering the dog house in the back corner of the backyard, Scooby laid down, setting the file next to him and began to read. He looked to his right and saw a red button, the kind of red button that you only pushed when the world was about to end or the button you push when you're about to go on an adventure that will change your life forever. "I hate that fucking platypus" Scooby thought to himself as he pushed the button, which activated an elevator that led down seven stories to an underground facility.

The room that Scooby was now in was entirely white. Standing up Scooby put on his fedora and smiled, secretly remembering his life that he had tried so hard to hide and that he had missed it to some degree. Looking around he remembered that the room was controlled by a master computer, which followed his every command. "Computer" Scooby exclaimed as he walked down to the other side of the room, "bring up Simulation 560-B, Alpha Division" A long pause followed, "Welcome back sir" a computer British voice exclaimed, "Shall we go through the training?" Scooby rolled his eyes, "Just run the damned code Polaris." Polaris laughed to himself, "Just like old times eh?" Scooby nodded in agreement and said nothing.

The dog waited for several minutes. Nothing happened. "What's the hold up here?" Scooby asked, getting more and more annoyed every time he had to wait. "Sorry sir" Polaris answered, "but we no longer have that simulation...or any of that matter." Scooby sighed, remembering that he specifically ordered Polaris to destroy the training simulations and all backup copies as a failsafe program, before he shut himself down.

"Alright" Scooby began, hating that he had to do this, "we'll just start with the basics." Polaris chuckled, "As you wish sir." Scooby rolled his eyes, "Don't call me sir damn it." Polaris shrugged, if computer could shrug, "Well then...as you wish Ghost." Scooby huffed, hating the name that the organization had given him. It was extremely annoying, but he knew that there were some sacrifices that simply just had to be made.

A simple obstacle course appeared, if simple involves a pit of spikes, machine guns with heat sensors and swinging poisoned blades that cut you in half-slowly. "Begin sequence" Scooby exclaimed as he stepped on to the platform, in a ready stance. As soon as he would make a move the machine guns would start firing directly at him, Scooby prayed to God that this would work and began running.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The morning was cold. The air crisp and clean, peaceful. It was would be the last time that it would ever be this way. For after today, the air would forever be tainted for the smell of burning corpses, gunfire and smoke. This is the last time that Professor Pericles would look on the world and breathe deeply, being truly at peace. For after today, there would be no peace. The desolation of the world began with this single action.

Standing on a balcony of Malcolm's complex in northern Iran, Professor Pericles looked out on the city. The only thought that kept running through his mind was how many people had to die for him to get here, how many innocent lives he had taken, how many lives he had destroyed. For a moment, Pericles was almost guilt ridden, but then he remembered the reason he had come to the complex. "The ones who are truly feared in this world" he said to no one in particular, "are the people that society doesn't know about and doesn't believe in. They are the devils of the world, the ghosts that we all wish at times that we could be. They are Malcolm Henderson."

Pericles pulled out a red sash, one of the many symbols of the Red Hand and put it over his body. It felt good knowing that something as simple as a sash could carry such a weight, the power that a simple garment could have was immense. Especially among militants. Pericles laughed to himself as he walked along the large balcony, looking out into the courtyard and seeing the troops spar with each other. "They'll all be dead within a week" Pericles said aloud, not caring if anyone heard him.

Malcolm Henderson was not one person; he was many, created for the sole purpose of giving people something to fear. But if you had to pick one person to pin Malcolm's true identity to, it would be Pericles. Flying down, he hovered over the men, each of them stopping and giving a salute as he flew past. Landing on a nearby lamp post, Pericles addressed the men. "Gentlemen" he began, "the time has come for us to reveal our true purpose, take our rightful place as gods among men!" The men cheered, raising their fists and rifles in continuous applause. "We shall strike fear into the hearts of those who oppose us, then we shall kill them. Mercifully of course, for we are not killers, we are not mercenaries. We, the Red Hand, are opportunists. If a few innocent lives get in the way of us only doing what it was we were meant to do, well that's not really our problem now is it?"

The cheering commenced, Pericles smiled as he thought about what the world would look like in less than six hours, covered in blood and the screams of people begging for mercy. But he would give them none, for he was Malcolm Henderson, the man who didn't exist, the man who was a ghost in itself. Pericles flew over the men once more and they continued their training. As soon as Pericles made it back to his balcony, he noticed that Mr. E was standing in the shadows. "Well, well, I didn't except you to be here" Pericles said, "What's wrong Edward? Did Monogram send you to kill me?" Mr. E huffed, "No, I came here to warn you. The Disc has been destroyed." Pericles got directly in Mr. E's face, "The Disc means nothing, only a ploy for that idiot dog and his friends to follow." Mr. E said nothing, Pericles continued, "Besides, I have more important things to deal with." Mr. E laughed, "The Disc almost brought about the end of the world." Pericles in turn, laughed, but this one was more mechanical, less heartfelt and in the purest sense-evil. "Almost only counts in horseshoes Edward. Where the Disc failed, I will succeed. I will bring about the death of my greatest enemy and the world will be like putty in my hands."

Mr. E pulled out a Desert Eagle, "What are you going to do Edward?" Pericles asked threateningly, "Are you going to kill me? Cause the second you pull that trigger four hundred men will open fire on your body, riddling you with as many bullet holes as there have been people in all of Chinese history!" Mr. E sighed and raised the gun towards Pericles, "Then I guess I'm a martyr then." Pericles smiled as he raised his wing, in an instant a shot rang out, Mr. E looked up and saw a single solitary bullet hole in his head, then he fell to the floor, stone dead.

"Poor, poor Edward" Pericles exclaimed as two guards came in and dragged E's body away, "And to think that I was going to offer you the world, such a pity and a waste of air." Jorge Madeline, Malcolm's second in command, entered the room. "Sir" he said saluting, "the OWCA is back." Pericles rolled his eyes, "Good. Let's see how our little canine friend is doing hmm?" Jorge raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Sir?" Pericles sighed in annoyance, "Send in the drones. Let's make our message clear, let him know that we mean business."

Jorge smiled and immediately ran out of the room to carry out his orders. Pericles looked towards the balcony; the sun was just rising over the horizon, bringing on a day of blood, death and the end of the free world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Scooby-Doo exited the doghouse once more, looking down at his watch; he saw that it was 7:30am. He hadn't slept in more than thirty six hours, fatigue was starting to show. The dog was tried, dead tried. Scooby hoped that Fred hadn't planned anything in terms of work, for they had recently had a big case involving one of their old rivals and had gotten nowhere as far as hard evidence as to who was causing it, only that someone had wanted revenge. Just another thing that Scooby had to juggle in addition to being thrown back into the world of espionage and broken dreams.

Walking into Shaggy's house and lying on the couch, something that Shaggy had specifically forbidden, for he was beginning to shed, one of the many signs that Scooby was approaching the age of both sexual and mental maturity. Soon he would lose his innocence; the world would become an entirely new place, one full of fear and self awareness. The monsters that Mystery Incorporated dealt with would be easily recognizable, so much so that the Great Dane would be capable of solving any case within five minutes, when normally it took them close to three hours. Mystery Incorporated would be pointless; it would slowly wither and die as Scooby became more and more aware, as the dog would begin to use all of his natural ability, sense of smell, claws, teeth etc. to his full advantage. The organization would die, and it all tied back to Scooby-Doo.

"We've run out of beer again" Scooby thought to himself, for he was extremely thirsty and had recently taken up drinking to combat his clinical depression, night terrors, stress and loneliness. Obviously drinking did the exact opposite, Scooby knew this, but still he did it anyway, if only to make it through the nights when he was running away from the constant monsters, demons and the like that Mystery Incorporated dealt with. But he knew that what the OWCA was asking him to do, Mystery Incorporated was a cake walk in comparison. This job would require skill, precision and most of all, total secrecy, something that was becoming more and more of a problem.

Shaggy came in from is bedroom, smelling of sweat and pot, right behind him was Velma. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see what they had been doing for the better part of the night, for their hair was mangled in different directions and Scooby could literally smell the hormones that were obviously still raging through them. He had hoped that eventually they would calm down and finally get married, for this had been going on for three years. But Shaggy and Velma saw no signs of stopping the crazy sex parties that they had with each other and sometimes their friends, which excluded Fred and Daphne oddly enough-different strokes eh?

"Hey nimrod" Scooby said as he walked towards Shaggy "we're out of beer again." Shaggy nodded sleepily, "I'll get some more Scooby." The dog huffed, "Yeah, sure you will. When will that happen? After you and Alpha Bitch here stop fucking and actually build the so called relationship that you've been having?" Scooby turned to Velma and continued, "What the hell happened to you? You were supposed to be the smart one, the one who was going to succeed. Now look at you-" Velma sighed and hung her head in shame, "I know Scooby. But I don't want to be the smart one anymore, I want to live. You always wanted me to loosen up." Scooby shook his head in disgrace, "I didn't want you to throw your life away! I wanted you to go out, mingle with a few friends, and drink a bit. Have sex with a guy, fine. But then you have to reel it back in Velma. You have to always come back, because this...this isn't you."

Velma wrapped her arm around Shaggy and sighed deeply, "I'm sorry Scooby-Doo. But this is my life now." Scooby sighed deeply; to say that he was disappointed in Velma would be an understatement. The dog walked over to the door, Shaggy obviously wasn't going to leave the house today. "Where are you doing?" Shaggy asked, for the first time actually looking at Scooby, "I'm going out you deadbeat" Scooby answered, "I'm going to the bar to drown my sorrows at the disappointment that you people have become. I expected more from you, I wanted you guys to be happy, and if this is happiness for you then may God find some good in your hearts, cause this is the saddest thing that I've ever seen." Shaggy moved towards the door, he was holding a baseball bat, "If that's how you feel then don't bother coming back here Scooby. I'm not goanna change for you, or anybody else!" Scooby smirked, seeing that Shaggy was holding the bat as if he were about to attack him, "You want to do something about it?" Scooby began, "Because I can gladly come back here and beat the shit out of you." Shaggy laughed, "You beating me in anything?" the dog cut him off, "If it'll make you see how much of a shithead you've become than yes, I'll come over and beat you down to your own special place in Hell."

Shaggy lunged for Scooby, the bat raised high above his head, before he could even move, Scooby lifted his right paw and brought his claw down on Shaggy's foot, with his left he dug into Shaggy's knee and used the leverage to send Shaggy to the ground. Shaggy tried to swing once more, but Scooby gave a nice clean head butt to the stomach, followed by him grabbing Shaggy's shirt and back flipping over Shaggy's back, landing with Scooby on top of Shaggy's stomach in extreme pain.

Scooby got off Shaggy and walked through the threshold of the door, slamming it behind him, leaving Velma and Shaggy to their own devices. Walking down the street, Scooby noticed that on this particular day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and everyone was generally happy. This made Scooby think about all the times that he felt real happiness, realizing that he never had a lot of those moments, only two he could really think of. The day he found his nephew and the day that his son, Randy, was born. Unfortunately the last part was immediately followed by the sadness of both mother and child dying three months later and leaving Scooby unable to trust any form of love, friend or otherwise for a whole year. He had to go to special therapy sessions to learn how to be sociable again, although he never really fully regained his fun loving, happy go lucky side, for there was too much that Scooby had been exposed to, too much pain that the world had caused him for him to simply ignore it and pretend that it wasn't there.

Making his way to the bar, Scooby looked down at his watch once more, it was 7:55. Scooby was expecting a call in five minutes; he hoped that Perry or Jarvis, which one called him, would be late so that he could get a good beer or three in his system. Three minutes later, Scooby was sitting at the counter and working on the first draft which his communicator began beeping and carrying on as if it were the end of the world, sighing, Scooby went into the bathroom to answer to call. Putting on his fedora, Scooby wasn't surprised to find Jarvis staring back at him, "Alright Jarvis" he said, "give me the details." Jarvis raised his eyebrows suspiciously, "You've been drinking again haven't you?" Scooby nodded, "What do you think? Not like I have anything important to do anyway, especially since" Jarvis raised his paw, stopping him, "Save the pity sob story for later...we've got some Intel for you." Scooby motioned for him to continue, annoyed that Jarvis was actually pausing in order to get confirmation that he understood what he was being told. "We have reason to believe that Malcolm Henderson is on the move. Details are sketchy but reports say that-" Scooby rolled his eyes, "What kind of Intelligence are you running over there Jarvis! Either you know something or you don't, don't give me this report bullshit, what the hell is going on!" Jarvis nodded, "Malcolm is declaring war against his own people. Intelligence says that he's intent is clear. He's going for world domination."

Scooby rolled his eyes, "Isn't that a little cliché? I mean seriously that's like every major villain's goal: World domination, world domination. Why not start small, like say for example a Tri State Area. Oh wait; apparently you guys can't even do that right! It's called a fucking gun you retards" Scooby laughed to himself, "I mean what do you really? Sit around in your boring offices waiting for crazy people to do absolutely nothing? Are you really that bored that you have to literally make up reasons to go fight people? Why not actually try and I don't know...kill them. I mean if they're causing that much of a problem wouldn't it be easier on _everyone_ if they were just put out of their misery in the most violent way possible?"

Jarvis huffed, obviously annoyed by Scooby's rant of the OWCA, "Alright fine. You want to be an ass, see the end of the world?" Scooby laughed, "I already did Jarvis. Did anybody care? Hell no. I didn't get shit for that! I lost everything, my dignity, my pride and my name, all gone. The one girl I thought I could keep turned out to be some fucking alien oracle shit." Jarvis rolled his eyes, "Save me the speeches and the constant complaining. I'm not here to be your friend, I'm here to give you information." Scooby sighed, "I don't want your information. I want my life! What's so hard about sending all of your guys down and beating the shit out of Malcolm? You could have this done in ten minutes and you wouldn't have to send me to begin with." Jarvis sighed, this time louder, "That's not how it works Ghost you know that." Scooby got out of the stall and walked back into the bar ready for another round, "Don't you dare!" Jarvis screamed but Scooby only flipped him off, "You guys really are number one. All hail the OWCA, the stupidest organization that keeps changing its reasons for being in existence. Why don't you just go to hell Jarvis, the answer is no."

Before Jarvis could stop him, Scooby hung up. It was at that moment however that a loud droning sound was heard in the distance. It sounded unnatural, like the sound of seven thousand horns blasting the same note all at once. Running over to the window, Scooby saw the beginning of the end of the world.

The drones were military, small- no bigger than the average 4 door American car. With helicopter blades on both sides of the drone, two mounted machine guns, a missile launcher and enough firepower to destroy an entire city block, the drones were a force that was best left unrifled with. Scooby and everyone else at the bar could guess on what would happen next, for now everyone was looking in their general direction, they just didn't want to believe.

Turning around, the drones found their target, the City Hall. Powering up their weapons to full power, the drones immediately opened fire, killing everyone that was in their path as the bullet holes and missile shells rammed the building. Then as if they all had the same idea, the drones fired everything they had, in a second a towering mushroom cloud of smoke and death engulfed City Hall, the blast radius only was enough to partially destroy the neighboring buildings and send twenty more innocent bystanders to their doom.

The message was all too clear, Scooby turned on his watch and Jarvis appeared once more, "You could've told me that a lot sooner!" the Great Dane yelled, mostly mad at himself, "I would say I told you so" Jarvis answered, "but a lot of people just died because of you Ghost. Don't ever deny Intelligence again. Take it and use it, are we clear?" Scooby nodded, and began to nervously pace the room, "What happens now?" he asked. Jarvis shook his head, "This is bigger than we thought. Much bigger, you're going to have to report to headquarters."

Scooby sighed, for headquarters was the last place that he wanted to go. He knew that Monogram and Perry would be waiting for him and that alone was Hell, now he had the guilt of killing seventy five people on his shoulders, making Hell that much worse. "Alright" Scooby replied, "I'll be there in three hours." Jarvis saluted and hung up, Scooby meanwhile, sat at the counter and ordered another drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Scooby entered the OWCA his eyes downcast and his thoughts focused on one thing, Major Francis Monogram. He remembered every mission that he had ever been on, but most importantly Scooby remembered the last one, the mission that everyone wanted to forget.

His orders were simple, just like they always were. His enemy was Professor Pericles. The mission was to stop Pericles from using the Disc to bring back Nibiru. Everything from Crystal Cove to Mystery Incorporated itself was a front for the OWCA. The only ones who were aware of it were Scooby, Officer John White, the Mayor and Nora. Everyone else was only seen as a means to a much larger end. Every single monster that Scooby and the Gang helped put away was in reality in a human member of the OWCA, they weren't sent to prison, they were sent back to headquarters with whatever intelligence they gathered.

When it came to Pericles, Mr. E and the original Mystery Inc. however, the OWCA was clueless. Monogram used Scooby-Doo to uncover the truth, planting random clues that lead the Gang to more random clues and so on. Until the day came when the Disc was finally forged and The End of the World began. At that point, it was no longer a mission, no longer simply going through the motions, it was survival. Monogram had every agent he could, including Perry, working diligently to make sure that the prophecy came to be, that Nibiru was destroyed.

But they could only do so much. Inevitably it was all up to the Great Dane. It was here that the dog really took command of the Gang, leading them through Tartarus and into the darkest and deepest reaches of Hell, where the resting place of Nibiru lay. Taking the Heart of the Jaguar, Scooby looked at his friends and smiled, he knew that whatever happened, wither Nibiru was destroyed or not, this was the end of Mystery Inc, "There's something that you need to know" Scooby said solemnly, "This whole thing...was a front by an elite organization of spies known as the OWCA. We're not supposed to be friends...Hell, by all rights I should be dead, and all the shit we've been through? It's a fucking madhouse." Daphne shook her head in disagreement, refusing to believe what she was hearing, but Scooby denied her the satisfaction, "Whatever happens, let me die...I'm tired, so very tired."

Pericles appeared behind him, before Scooby could destroy the tomb; he spoke, "Poor poor Scooby" he said, "about to martyr yourself for the safety of your friends?" Scooby shook his head, "They're not my friends. Mystery Incorporated was only a means to the end. As are you, you miserable fuck." Pericles motioned to Mr. E, who pulled out a gun and pointed it at the dog, "Shame" Pericles continued, "The Red Hand will see the birth of a new world. You could've joined us, but instead you decided to side with the idiots and these...losers. May the Lord keep you-" Scooby growled defensively, cutting Pericles off "Don't you ever say His name you bastard! You are not worthy to even speak it. All you've done is spew lies and blood that didn't need to be slipped." Scooby stopped, remembering Nora, as her body hung lifeless from a twenty story window before falling and landing on the pavement into unrecognizable pieces, incidentally, he also remembered that she was scheduled to have his pups, but none of that mattered. "You ruined my life" Scooby continued, "so I'm going to make sure that if I'm damned to go down into this Hell that you're coming with me...Your move motherfucker!"

Walking into Monogram's office, Scooby was still lost in his mind. It took him several minutes for him to gather his thoughts. His breathing became sporadic, he could hear the moving of literal gears inside his head, he could smell the faint smell of motor oil and wax. Looking himself over the dog once again allowed himself to become lost, as Monogram entered the room and sat across the table.

Pericles was easy to defeat, but the bullet that Scooby took through the chest, not so much. Barely able to stand, the dog stared at Pericles unconscious body and was half tempted to finish him off, and he would have, had it not been for the sudden escape of Nibiru. The demon lord came forth with a fire and fury that few have ever seen before. Nibiru grabbed Scooby and laughed demonically; Scooby did not waver and gladly accepted his fate. Fred, Shaggy and the others simply looked on in horror as Nibiru devoured the Great Dane that they all knew. Suddenly and without warning a bright white light appeared inside the demon lord, it was not Scooby's soul, it was the Heart of the Jaguar acting upon the sacrifice. It bit and tore at the inside of the demon, making Nibiru scream and beg for mercy, but the Heart of the Jaguar would show none. Nibiru exploded into six large pieces before disappearing and never to be seen again.

The body of Scooby-Doo was flung into the rock wall of the antechamber, breaking his back, neck and all four of his limbs. If Scooby wasn't dead before, he was dead now.

The OWCA arrested Pericles and sentenced him to die, only for him to escape to northern Iraq and fund the Red Hand. Mr. E fled the country, Fred's Mom and Dad were executed on the spot, having been declared criminally insane and not worthy to live another moment. Monogram then came forward and explained every last detail of Scooby's secret life to Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma, before having the dog's body recovered and sent back to headquarters. It was then that the remaining members of Mystery Inc. opted for a complete memory erase of everything having to do with Scooby-Doo and Crystal Cove.

Monogram stared at Scooby from across the table, "Are you listening to me Ghost?" Scooby looked up at Monogram, casually scratched his ear and answered him, "Why would I even bother to give a shit about what you have to say? You and your organization ruined my life!" Monogram sighed, "It wasn't real. None of it was. It was all a front to get to Pericles remember?" Scooby shook his head in disbelief, "That may be Francis, but damn it if I didn't feel something! Why didn't you just leave me alone? I was dead. I was dead and I was happy that I was dead. Why bring me back as a monster?"

Monogram was silent; Scooby stood up and walked towards him, taking off his fedora and breathing in heavily, the Great Dane spoke, "Show him my true face." In an instant, Scooby's face opened up, revealing several wires and a single gear that served as his brain. His eyes were blue; his skeleton was made of fiber glass and titanium. His face as a whole was split down the middle, resembling a sideways Venus fly trap. "Look at me you sick bastard" Scooby exclaimed, seeing that Monogram refused to give him eye contact, "Look at what you've done to me! You expect me to just listen to you?" Monogram lifted his hand towards him, stopping the dog in his tracks, "I know Scooby. I know. And I'm sorry, really I am. But right now there are more important things than just you. Malcolm Henderson for example, if you help us take him out, I promise, we'll never bother you again."

Scooby, partially satisfied, moved back to the other side of the table and looked over the file, not bothering to fix his face, "According to this Malcolm's planning on taking over the world and he's starting with..." he zoomed in his eye in order to see it better, "Egypt? What the hell could be in Egypt?" Monogram shrugged, "No idea. That's why we're sending you there." Scooby nodded in agreement, for now he was willing to cooperate to some degree, "I suppose that I'll be going in alone?" Monogram shook his head, "You'll be partnered with Jarvis. An operation like this is too risky and dangerous for you to go alone." Scooby nodded once again, for now Monogram was actually making sense. Scooby breathed in once more, returning his face to its original form and made his way towards the door.

"Scooby" Monogram said stopping him, causing the dog to turn around, "I mean it this time. After this, you'll never hear from us again." Scooby huffed, not believing his words for a second, "How many times have you told that to Agent P? Too many times I'd wager, or what about Jarvis, Kay or Titan-my team. What about them? You said the exact same thing to all of us two years ago and where are we? Still here, answering to your sorry ass." Scooby paused, the mentioning of Kay and Titan giving him an idea, "I want them on this with me." Monogram shook his head, "They can't-" Scooby cut him off; "Make it happen Francis! Either they come with me or Malcolm kills us all, your choice." Silence, "That's what I thought." Francis moved forward, "Why do you want them?" he asked. Scooby laughed, "Because they're my team. Every mission, every hour of every day that I was with the OWCA they were right next to me. Even in Tartarus, Kay, Titan, Jarvis and Perry had my back the entire way. Sure we may have exchanged harsh words now and again but we were a team, a family if you will. I want them on this and want it done now." Monogram nodded in understanding. "Oh and uh one more thing" Scooby continued as he pulled out a four pink slips, "They sent you these. I believe that they just quit, so much for your loyal golden boys eh Francis?"

As soon as Scooby-Doo left the room, Monogram stared blankly at the pink slips. Three of his best agents had just quit and there was nothing that he could've done about it. He walked over to his intercom on the desk and paged Carl. Carl came in holding a tray of coffee and a milk jug, "Yes sir?" he said as he sat down the tray on the table. "Get me the semantics for Ghost. I want to check his neural interface." Carl shook his head, "That's his property sir. He has it locked in his vault at his lair, guarded by Polaris." Monogram rolled his eyes, "Why must you always make things so difficult! Get a damn locksmith, a computer scientist down there and open the damned vault. I want to him to see what happens when he crosses daggers with me!" Carl nodded in understanding and walked out of the room. When he left, Monogram began talking to himself, planning, scheming. "So you think you can just take them away from me? Well you just fucked yourself Scooby, cause now its war."


End file.
